Traditionally, a multi-step process is used to generate subtitling for media, wherein paper documents or word processing files are first created and then sent to various parties who create corresponding foreign or alternative captions and subtitles. These documents or files are traditionally called “spotting sheets,” which describe a first desired subtitling (e.g., in English) according to the desired position along a media timeline (often described as “the count” and called off in “feet” and “frames”).
A translator must use the spotting sheet to generate the desired translation provided at the desired position along the media timeline. The various newly generated files are then reformatted and manually entered into a final form suitable for application to content.
As one can imagine, this multi-step process consumes a great amount of time and resources before a production complete with subtitling is ready to publish. What is needed in the industry is an effective method for subtitling that is considerably less time and resource consuming.